


Cookies for you

by Theowl12123



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly worship, Boners, Burping, Farting, Food, M/M, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bloated, feederism, funnel feeding, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theowl12123/pseuds/Theowl12123
Summary: Brian is visiting Joseph and soon finds himself obsessed with his cooking. Unwillingly he asks Joseph if he can eat his cookies, pizzas, and more but Joseph looks at The man and makes him his lover and feedee while before he divorced his wife.
Relationships: Joseph Christiansen/Brian Harding
Kudos: 15





	Cookies for you

Brian Harding looked at the fancy house many times but why was he interested now. He walked to the door. He could smell the cookies inside. He rang the doorbell eagerly, He heard shuffling of feet hitting wood on the other side. Then the door saddled open."Brian, what are you doing here?" Joseph knew him well he knew all the people in Maple Bay. Brian was overwhelmed by the fragrance of cookies, cakes, and other baked goods. He couldn't speak but his stomach answered with a growl. Joseph smirked "Sounds like your hungry, come on in I have several home-made pizzas if you want to join me". Brian smiled "I would love to". 

The house was bigger on the inside. There was a living room sure, a kitchen, but several other rooms as well, including an upstairs. Brian made it to the kitchen rather quick. Joseph smiled and grabbed a slice. "Uh I think I can feed mphhhhhhhhh-" Brian was interrupted by a slice of pizza going down his throat. Then another and another till on pizza was gone. "BWOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRP" He belched. Joseph smiled "Is someone still hungry" He grabbed the next pizza. Brian looked at his gut it was already big before but now it was peeking out his shirt. "I am full though" Brian whined. Joseph kissed him on the cheek. "Aww my piggy hasn't finished though" Joseph said feeding another pizza to Brian. His belly was bubbling with gas already. He winced at the gas bubbles piercing like knives. Joseph notice and rubbed gently on Brian's pudgy middle, Brian was at his mercy now. He blushed when a squeal of a fart came from his rear. Joseph giggled "Whew someone is gassy" He grabbed cookies. Brian was confused but ate anyway. His belly oozed out little by little. Then the fabric of the shirt ripped in half causing his belly to get on his lap with a plop. Joseph felt his dick harden and stick out straight. Joseph smiled. "Can I stay here with you" Brian sounded brainwashed. Joseph pursed his lips "Oh and you want to be my piggy huh" He kissed Brian's belly.

"URRRRRRRRRRRRRPPP" Brian burped. Joseph fed him more and more cookies. He lifted his leg and let out a low rumbled of a fart. "Whew you are pig" Joseph said making Brian blush. His belly was now in Joseph's hands. He felt the gentle fingers on the pudgyness, He groaned "Ohh don't squeeze....BWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRPPPP" Brian belched louder then any human. Joseph smiled and quickly grab a plastic tube, milk, and a funnel. He forced the tube into Brian and then poured the milk all into it smiling as the gut of Brian ballooned even more.


End file.
